rachel and shelby, one year on
by GGabz
Summary: So, another one of these fics, cept what would happen if a year on, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes went to spy on VA again, this would never happen in the world of Glee... Please review :D


Here I am, again. This is the second time I have done this, along with Mercedes and Quinn. At least this year, Quinn isn't heavily pregnant. We're where Vocal Adrenaline rehearse, and I can always admire their stage, and the fact they have to wear sun cream in front of the lights. I wish we had those sort of lights in Glee Club, but that'll never happen, they don't have much faith in us. Well, that's going to change. I see my mom, my mom. I don't think I really want to call her that, so let's say for all purposes its Shelby. She's in charge of Vocal Adrenaline, and I can tell from her poofy black eyes that she hasn't slept a proper good nights sleep in over a year now, and I can put that down to two reasons. One, she is highly stressed out because of Regional's, and the idea that New Directions are better than Vocal Adrenaline. Or Two, Beth has kept her awake.

Beth, Beth, Quinn gave up her baby, and so Shelby decided to adopt her. I was so angry, I felt like she was replacing me. I never turned up to any Glee club rehearsals after I found it out. It wasn't until Mr Schue saw me crying and asked me what was wrong that I told him everything, and he gave me these words of advice, the best words of advice he could have ever given me. 'If she has decided to leave you, she is the one missing out' and it's true. She is. I'm not jealous of Beth, because I had the best up bringing anyone could ever ask two Dad's to do. They love me, they adore me. They were the ones who paid for my voice to be as spectacular as it is, though having Shelby as a mom helps things a lot.

Vocal Adrenaline singing 'Season's of Love' is making me laugh so much. It's a shame really, without he who must never be mentioned again VA are absolute rubbish. Rent is one of the most overrated musicals I have ever had the displeasure of seeing, along with the worst film of a musical ever made, and 'Season's of Love' is about the only decent song ever to be sang, except someone needs to make that high C. And no-one did. Mercedes smiled, she knew we have the best chance this year of beating them. Quinn (my new BFF) obviously didn't even know the musical Rent because it is too unpopular for her to watch. I must get her to watch that so that she will be able to share my opinion.

Shelby looked furious with VA, I could tell. She pulled one of the specials. I really only use mine nowadays on Puck when he's miming, not singing. That really does get on my nerves. You should all be in it together, not just the one person. But he's stopped now, so that special is hardly ever used, but I can see it from a mile off. Turns out most of VA were miming the song too, so I can totally understand why Shelby is furious. She singles out a girl called Amber, which is one thing I'm glad I didn't get from Shelby, you should never single out a certain person. It is not right, you stick together as a family. It turns out its because she can get the high C and chose not to today. Shelby says 'If you can get it, you should get it every single rehearsal, not just every now and then, other wise I may just give that part to someone else.' Trust Shelby to threaten her into doing it. I feel slightly sorry for Amber, she didn't deserve to get that.

I'm about to stand up, to show Shelby my presence, when a bullet, and yes I say bullet, hits me. And I see both Quinn's and Mercedes face fall from happiness into sadness. And I scream, I scream for dear life. I have no idea who had done such a terrible deed, but I knew that it was from VA, they must have seen us mocking them. Next moment, everyone is gone besides Quinn, Mercedes and Shelby. Shelby? No no no this is not right.

'Shelby?' I question, not realising that there is as much blood as there actually was and trying to get up, only to be pushed back down by my mom. Mom.

'Yes Honey, its me,' She mumbles, and I can see tears in her eyes, her hands was behind my head and on my stomach, trying to keep in as much blood as possible. I did notice that she called me Honey, and she hadn't done that in almost a year. I hadn't seen her in almost a year. 'Rachel, I'm so sorry, so so sorry,' and I saw the tears, not crocodile tears, but big fat proper ones. That scared me, Shelby never cries. I heard Quinn talking on her mobile, in a right state, I almost smiled, a year ago she wouldn't have been emotional. If this had happened a year ago. A year ago, I found my mom. She then starts speaking, and I don't want to stop her 'I've missed out on too much with you, I should have taken the chance last year when I could have. Beth's doing really really well. I'm so so sorry,'

I wince in pain, she was pushing too hard on my stomach, and that's what stopped her speech as such, but it was my turn to talk now.

'Look Shelby, if the ambulance doesn't get here soon I have as much chance of coming out alive as an Elephant not running away from a mouse, about zero to none. You've left me twice in my life, when I was born, and at Regional's last year. You had no right in doing so. All I wanted was to get to know my mom, and you couldn't even do that, it's about time you got what you deserved, even if I do end up dying like this,' I couldn't continue, I was so busy shouting that I had ran out of breath, and I was watching Shelby's face crumple, exactly like it should have done, exactly like I wanted it to.

'I didn't want to leave you last year, I thought it would have been best for you,' She sighed, but still holding on to my stomach.

'You don't know what goes on in my head, shouldn't it have been me that decided what was best for me?' I replied, I wanted to get straight to the point, I couldn't do anything else, as I knew my time span will go soon.

'I guess you're right,' Shelby answered, 'But I've never stopped thinking about you, what solo's you're singing, who you're talking to right now. I saw you at Sectionals, again, you were magnificent, even if I do say so myself. I just wish I could turn back the time Honey,' Mercedes was watching the whole thing, whilst calming Quinn down. Trust Mercedes to be the responsible one out of all of us. I'm glad she's here, my last moments, and now I realise they are my last moments. I'm glad my BFF is here too, although she is in a right state. But I know I have to say my last words to Shelby, I know I have to go, so these words are crucial.

'I always loved you, even when I didn't have that tape, I always thought about you. Make sure Quinn and Puck get to see Beth, she has the right to know who her parents are,' I smile, I couldn't think of a song to sing to explain my point. One of the only times I couldn't think of a song. So I continue 'I'm sorry that we spent as little time as we did together, I agree that that shouldn't have happened. Let Amber have that high C, and give Beth everything you didn't give me,' I ran out of breath for the second time that day, and the last thing I saw was Shelby's smile, a sad smile, but a smile never less. The last emotion I felt was relief, because I had told my mom everything that I had always wanted to tell her. That I wasn't angry, or sad at her. I just hope for the best in her life.

**So, in my time is half one in the morning, and I'm writing this, well done Abbi. Clever. Anyway, I was bored, and well, its not like that would ever happen in Glee, but I was saying that the only way Shelby and Rachel would ever talk properly would be in a life or death situation. Also, I am really annoyed, because I was going to put a song into it, though each time I tried to copy and paste, the whole thing went, meaning that I had to rewrite the first three paragraphs something like four times. Anyway, rant over, exam on Friday, so do what I know you do best, and that's review. Also, I'm loving all the new Rachel/Shelby fics. Abbi**

**Also, whilst I'm at it, one person who will read this will understand why I put in the whole Amber thing. I do like the musical Rent, that goes without saying, but it was hit at that person. But also, at our school choir, we do this (and Rule the world by Take That, and Man in the Mirror, we are pretty awesome for an English school choir) and our friend can get the high C, so I joked about it and now our music teacher makes her sing it every single week. It makes my day :') now that any of you lot needed to know that or anything...**


End file.
